narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inner Path (Six)
This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the Naidō (内道; Literally meaning "Inner Path"), and is thus considered misguided and heretical. This goes against the Doctrine of those who seek enlightenment, hence looking toward the outer path. The Inner Paths working have not fully been explained by either Raido X or Yama, but it has been assumed that it looks within oneself for answers. Being that it is misguided on heretical, it assumes that is in conjuncture with the three great poisons that reside within the body. The three poisons (of ignorance, attachment, and aversion) are the primary causes that keep sentient beings trapped in samsara, which is estimated to be the working of the Inner Path. Raido in time learned more and began to understand the Inner Path focused on two aspects. On one account it was considered misguided and Heretical, and on the other side of the spectrum it allows for Self awareness, and power from within. This allowed Raido to once more enter training with Yama who taught him how to create a separate container in his body to which could store his own chakra. Allowing it to gather over time, as it did it would become more pure and more power, and allow Raido to separate his power to use just what was needed. Raido quoted to obtain this one much execute flawless Chakra control to ensure they do not take more than their body can handle. Since Chakra replenishes itself over time the user will be able to recover from this separation of ones chakra to create the extra container within. This Pure pure redefined chakra also restores damage done to the body, able to quickly heal, the healing process is a regulated, quick process, that heal damage to the body over time. By merging with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path(Six) and gaining access to its power and tremendous life force Raido also use the statue as the nexus for the separate source of chakra. By doing this Raido using the Preta Path Blocking seal abilities Raido can intake chakra into his body and place it into the Statue and his Inner Path. The Inner Paths works much like the its counterpart Six Paths Technique, allowing the Paths to flow through the body and invoke their abilities and use them. Since the stored chakra he captures is channeled within the Inner Path which essentially is the combined with the statue's power. This chakra is in theory much stronger than the natural form of chakra. Strong enough to rival senjutsu, and allow Raido to absorb senjutsu into his body and channel it into the inner Path. Since Raido along side Yama use the statue to cleanse the and purify the karma of the world by having Yama use the statue as a conduit of passing souls through the Samsara and other realms it can intake Natural Energy. However Raido himself having never trained to regulate it and balance it just not try to do so himself less he risk absorbing to much, and becoming stone. There fore jutsu using Natural Energy must be transferred to the Statue, allowing him to intake a certain amount before it is time to channel it into the reserves of the Inner Path. Trivia * This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the Naidō (内道; Literally meaning "Inner Path"), and is thus considered misguided and heretical. This goes against the Doctrine of those who seek enlightenment. However it was discovered there was a second aspect to the Inner Path which allows one to better themselves, and seek a higher plane of enlightenment of their mind and body. * Much like The Outer Path. The Inner Path is not involved with the Lower Six Realms. *Due to none of his children inheriting the Rinnegan, Raido's version of the Inner Path passed along with him during his ascension to an Arihant.